wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ciemne siły/2
| autor= Stefan Grabiński | autor1= | sekcja=Akt | poprzedni=Akt | następny=Akt | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: AKT II. (Scena jak w akcie I. Godzina 6 popołudniu. W ciągu akcji powoli ściemnia się na dworze). SCENA 1. (Róża i Wrocki siedzą przy otwartych drzwiach wychodzących na taras i morze. Mocne, zachodowe słońce wpada strugami w pokój. Żaluzje na jednym z okien zapuszczone). '' :Róża (biorąc jeden rękopis ze stosu papierów rozrzuconych na stole, przy którym siedzą.) : A wiesz, kto tłumaczył na język francuski utwory Prandoty? :WrockiPocząwszy od aktu II. znać w ruchach Wrockiego widoczną zmianę. Wrocki bezwiednie ilustruje swe słowa gestykulacją nader plastyczną; ruchy jego zdradzają szczególną e, jakich przedtem nie było. sporadycznie, od czasu do czasu, o. autorski (przeglądając wciąż jeden rękopis). : Nie. Tłumacz ukrył się pod inicjałami nazwiska. :Róża. : Ja. :Wrocki. : Ty? — Przekład świetny — odtwarza niebywale wiernie oryginał. Miałaś trudne zadanie, Różo. Język Prandoty nader swoisty, styl pełen nieuchwytnych subtelności niełatwych do oddania w mowie obcej. — A jednak stanęłaś na wysokości zadania. Lecz musiało cię to kosztować wiele pracy. :Róża. : Była dla mnie rozkoszą. Pokazanie go światu, Europie — to cel mego życia. Postanowiłam przełożyć wszystko, cokolwiek pozostało po nim. Na to żyję — dlatego opanowałam chorobę. To mój pierwszy obowiązek i powinność względem niego. :Wrocki (wzruszony). : Szczęśliwy Stach! :Róża. : Bluźnisz, Władku — jemu należał się inny los. Powinien był żyć długo i tworzyć w sławie jak w słońcu. Właśnie jego utwory nadawały się najbardziej może wśród tysiąca innych wyszłych z młodego pokolenia naszych pisarzy do objawienia kulturalnemu światu zagranicy. :Wrocki. : Masz słuszność. Problemy, które poruszał, znajdą niezawodnie żywe zainteresowanie i u cudzoziemców. :Róża (przewracając rękopis). : Oto przekład jednego z jego utworów p. t. „Rozstanie” — „Les adieux”. To małe arcydzieło prozy lirycznej ma dla mnie większą wartość od innych, bo uczuciowo związane z dziejami naszych najserdeczniejszych przeżyć. Napisał je w dzień przed mym ślubem, żegnając na zawsze. :Wrocki. : Lecz w rzeczywistości nie miało być to pożegnanie ostatnim. Widywaliście się potem nieraz. :Róża (smutno). : Tak — lecz właściwie wszystko skończyło się jeszcze wtedy. (z goryczą:) Nawet nie pożegnał się ze mną przed podróżą, z której nie miał powrócić. Spieszyło mu się na okręt. (z wyrzutem:) Uciekł przede mną, rozmyśliwszy się w ostatniej chwili. :Wrocki (zdumiony). : Nie rozumiem, Różo. Czyż nie zamierzał odpłynąć do Ameryki na serio? :Róża. : Tak — lecz mieliśmy jechać razem. Uległam jego prośbom i postanowiłam rzuciwszy dom, uciec z nim za ocean. :Wrocki. (zdumiony). : I byłabyś to uczyniła istotnie, Różo? :Róża. : Z wszelką pewnością. Byłam zdecydowaną na wszystko. Tymczasem on opuścił przystań beze mnie… bez pożegnania… Może nie śmiał mi spojrzeć w oczy, może wstydził się przyznać, że przed momentem rozstrzygającym zabrakło odwagi. :Wrocki (zamyślony). : Może ty się mylisz, Różo… :Róża (podniecona). : Więc jak wytłumaczyć ten wyjazd, ten pośpiech?… :Wrocki. : Ależ podobno, jak mi opowiadał miesiąc temu Ryszard, czekał na ciebie Prandota na próżno tutaj we willi, a gdy już pora odejścia statku nagliła, z konieczności opuścił wasz dom, nie mogąc pożegnać się już z tobą. Twoja własna wina, Różo; dlaczego nie wróciłaś wcześniej? :Róża. : Właśnie w tym cała zagadka. Muszę ci wytłumaczyć sytuację; inaczej nie zrozumiesz, że zarzuty, jakie czynię pamięci Stacha, są słuszne, że mogę mieć uzasadniony żal do niego. :Wrocki. : Słucham z uwagą. :Róża. : Muszę się śpieszyć ze zwierzeniami, bo Ryszard lada chwila może wrócić… : (Podchodzi ku oknu na skrzydle i podnosi żaluzję. Łuna zachodu oblewa jej czarną, wysmukłą postać, grając krwawo na dżetach sukni. Po chwili milczenia cała w strugach słońca mówi cicho:) : Takie samo słoneczne popołudnie było i dnia owego, kiedy mieliśmy opuścić razem ten brzeg. Tu, w tym salonie przyrzekłam mu. Mieliśmy się spotkać poza domem, mniej więcej o tej porze, pod zachód przy drodze do portu, w lasku palmowym, który tutejsi rybacy zowią „Bosco delle streghe”, t. j. „Gajem czarownic”. :Wrocki. : Kiedy umówiliście się? :Róża. : Koło południa. Dla utrzymania pozorów i zmylenia tropu on nie ruszał się z willi, dotrzymując towarzystwa Ryszardowi — ja przeciwnie, wymyśliwszy sobie ważną wizytę w sąsiedztwo, wyjechałam po 12-tej autem poza miasto, obiecując wrócić na pożegnanie koło 4-tej. :Wrocki (zaciekawiony pochyla się ku niej). : No — i czekałaś w lesie na próżno do wieczora? :Róża. : Tak — mniej więcej do 6-tej. Gdy już słońce, jak teraz, zaczęło dotykać dolnym brzegiem fal morza, zdenerwowana czekaniem na próżno i zaniepokojona wróciłam do domu. :Wrocki. : By tu dowiedzieć się, że Prandota już odjechał? :Róża. : Tak. — Pamiętam najdrobniejsze szczegóły tego fatalnego wieczora — znam na pamięć wszystkie okropne stadia niepokoju w drodze powrotnej, całą gamę przeczuć, których realizacja oczekiwała mnie w domu. Pamiętam długą jak wieczność wędrówkę po schodach tarasu, przebytych pędem… Z zapartym tchem biegłam po stopniach, nasłuchując jego głosu, niepewna, co zaszło… (wskazując na taras) Tu — już na platformie zdyszana, nie mogąc opanować ruchów łomocącego głośno serca, zatrzymałam się, czepiając się ręką balustrady, by nie upaść. Zapuszczam głodne, niecierpliwe spojrzenie w głąb domu i widzę… cha, cha, cha!… widzę plecy rozpostartego spokojnie we fotelu Ryszarda. Czytał z zajęciem wstępny artykuł z „Corriere della Sera”. Przypominam tytuł; tak dziwnie brzmiał:..... — L’Adenipimento — Spełnienie… Nieprawdaż, piękny wyraz? A — dem — pi — men — to… :Wrocki (ze skupioną uwagą). : Czy Ryszard zaraz cię spostrzegł? :Róża. : Nie — nie ruszał się dłuższy czas z miejsca, chociaż jestem tego niemal pewną, że usłyszał moje szybkie, gwałtowne kroki na stopniach. Lecz nie obrócił się, nie drgnął… Udawał… Mam przekonanie, że czynił to umyślnie, z celem z góry uplanowanym… I mnie też coś przykuło do ziemi. Nie przerywałam mu, chociaż chwile sączyły się jak wieki… Wreszcie raczył wyczuć moją obecność poza sobą i obrócił się. Spotkawszy się z moim spojrzeniem, powstał i ze źle tajonym błyskiem tryumfu w oczach oznajmił spokojnie: — Wracasz trochę późno. Nasz gość nie mogąc się doczekać twego powrotu, odjechał. „Albatros” odbił od brzegu przed godziną. — Opanowałam się całą siłą woli, zbywając milczeniem informację… W dwa tygodnie potem przeczytałam w dziennikach opis katastrofy… :Wrocki. : Cios był dla ciebie okropny… Chorowałaś długo… Lecz uspokój się, Różo — czas wszystko ukoi i złagodzi. Wróciłaś do życia i jego spraw z pięknym celem uwiecznienia swego ideału. Wzniosły cel, Różo, godny twej wielkiej miłości… Nie zapominaj też, że jesteś matką Adasia… : (Dłuższe milczenie, w ciągu którego Róża odchodzi do okna i siada naprzeciw Wrockiego, przerzucając bezwiednie rękopisy). :Róża. : Adaś.... dziwne, kochane dziecko.... (po namyśle:) Czy wiesz, że Ryszard podczas mej nieobecności w to fatalne popołudnie kazał wyjechać mu z domu na przechadzkę wraz z guwernerem? Wróciwszy do willi, nie zastałam dziecka; nadjechali razem dopiero późno wieczorem. Pan guwerner otrzymał prawdopodobnie specjalne pod tym względem instrukcje. Czy to nie zastanawia? :Wrocki. : Istotnie. Wygląda tak, jakby Ryszard nie życzył sobie jego obecności we willi w tym czasie… :Róża. : Nieprawdaż? Szczegół zagadkowy… :Wrocki. : Kto wie, może chciał rozmówić się sam na sam z Prandotą przed odjazdem? Może przeczuwał wasz zamiar? :Róża. : Dziś już wiem na pewno, że był o wszystkim dokładnie poinformowany. (ciszej, z ironią:) Pan domu tego ma wierne jak psy sługi. Stary Jan nienawidzi mnie… :Wrocki (z namysłem). : To by może wyjaśniło trochę postąpienie Prandoty. Może w rozmowie z Ryszardem przyszło do rewelacji, pod wpływem których Prandota zawahał się i odstąpił od zamiaru? :Róża (oburzona). : Postąpiłby tedy jak tchórz. Czy przypuszczasz, że się uląkł Ryszarda? :Wrocki. : Niekoniecznie. Może ustąpił przed ogromem jego cierpienia. :Róża. : I uciekł — — — by się ze mną nie spotkać. :Wrocki. : Może tak i lepiej się stało?… Czy ja zresztą wiem? W każdym razie jestem głęboko przekonany, że podczas twej nieobecności coś między nimi zaszło. :Róża (podniecona). : Tak… i mnie to nieraz przychodzi na myśl… Pomyśl tylko… Ryszard miał wtedy ręce zupełnie wolne… we willi prócz Jana nie było nikogo… zostali we trójkę, ze Stachem… :Wrocki (zmienionym głosem). : Różo, o czym myślałaś? :Róża (nerwowo, opadając we fotel). : Nie!… Nie!… W głowie się czasem mąci… :Wrocki. : Przeczulenie, nerwy, cierpienie. Pomału wrócisz do równowagi. (wstaje i opierając się łokciem o futrynę wyjścia na taras, wodzi oczyma po morzu i niebie. Chwila milczenia, wśród którego wchodzi Ryszard drzwiami z lewej.) SCENA 2. :Norski (z bladym uśmiechem znużenia). : Buona sera, moi państwo! O czym rozmawiacie? :Wrocki. : O wszystkim i niczym! Właśnie przyszedłeś na chwilę milczenia, wypoczynku myśli. :Norski. : A więc nastrój przedwieczorny, co? (podaje mu papierośnicę). : (Wrocki wyjmuje z niej papierosa, zapala i ruchem półkulistym, pełnym rozmachu rzuca zapałkę w ogród. Norscy obserwują go przy tym ciekawie). :Róża. : Tak dziwnie jakoś zapaliłeś tego papierosa… :Wrocki. : Jak to dziwnie? Jak zwykle (z uśmiechem) biorę zapałkę, pocieram o pudełko… :Róża. : Zapewne, lecz ruchy twoje przy tej czynności były jakieś nowe, jakby nie do ciebie należące, jakby świeżo w szczególny sposób nabyte. :Wrocki. : To dziwne. Istotnie takie sprawiają wrażenie? Hm… :Róża (znacząco). : Sądzę, że nie ja tylko zauważyłam tę dziwaczną zmianę w twej gestykulacji… :Wrocki. : Co to wszystko znaczy, Różo? Mówisz w zagadkach… :Norski (przerywając mu). : A propos książek, które zamówiłeś onegdaj w księgarni. Byłem dziś u Tassoniego na wywiadzie w tej sprawie: kazał ci powiedzieć, że przesyłka „nadejdzie dziś koło 8-mej”; możesz więc mieć książki jeszcze dziś wieczorem. :Wrocki (patrząc na zegarek). : Dziękuję ci Ryszardzie — że też o wszystkim pamiętasz: Nie omieszkam zaglądnąć tam za godzinę. (Patrzy pilnie na niebo, na którym nagle coś widocznie zauważył; zmienia pozycję i podniósłszy się lekko na palcach, wyciąga rękę ku górze, wskazując w dal:) Patrzcie, patrzcie, co za przepyszny widok! : (Norscy zbliżają się ku terasie. Róża patrzy na niebo, Ryszard po krótkim rzucie oczu w tę samą stronę obserwuje raczej plastyczne ruchy Wrockiego). :Róża. : Rzeczywiście niezwykły obraz! Co za szerokie, białe koło mew! :Wrocki. : Widzicie tę drugą gromadę? Układa się w długi łańcuch poza obrębem koła sióstr. :Róża. : Łańcuch rusza w kierunku srebrzystej obręczy… :Wrocki (obserwując, bez przerwy gestykuluje). : Teraz już jest w linii pionowej do jej płaszczyzny. :Róża. : Przefruwają przez koło!… Bajecznie! :Wrocki (gestykulując). : Połowa łańcucha nanizana już przez obręcz jak klinga szpady przez cerceau… (odpowiedni gest). :Norski (wpatrzony we Wrockiego, zmienionym głosem). : Władku! Co ty robisz? :Róża (odwracając oczy od nieba, patrzy również na Wrockiego; na twarzy jej zachwyt przechodzi w zdumienie). : Istotnie, co ty robisz, Władku? :Wrocki (patrząc na nich zdumiony). : Jak to, co? obserwuję wraz z wami mewy… :Norski. : No, tak, zapewne. Ale czynisz to w taki sposób, że miałbym ochotę powiedzieć, że gesty te są ci obce. :Róża. : Ryszard ma słuszność. Podzielam w zupełności jego spostrzeżenie; ty się dziwnie poruszasz, Władku. :Wrocki (do Norskiego). : Czy zauważyłeś coś podobnego u mnie dopiero dziś po raz pierwszy? :Norski (po chwili:) : Przyznam ci się, że rzeczywiście od pewnego czasu dostrzegam dziwaczną zmianę w twych ruchach. Są jakby miększe, zaokrąglone i stąd różnią się tak zasadniczo od dawnych ostrych i nerwowych, że zmiana rzuca się zaraz w oczy. Mam wrażenie, że gesty, które wykonujesz, to nie te dawne twoje, do jakich przywykłem, lecz jakieś obce, skądś przejęte. :Róża. : Jak gdyby ktoś drugi kierował nimi, usadowiwszy się w twym wnętrzu. Wyglądasz na aktora, który genialnie wżył się w cudzą mimikę. :Wrocki. : Rzecz szczególna. Musi jednak coś wtem być, gdyż oboje zauważyliście zaszłą we mnie zmianę. Jeśli się jednak nie mylicie, zapewniam, że robię to bezwiednie. :Norski (patrząc nań bystro, wstaje od stołu, przy którym siedzą w czasie rozmowy i nerwowo przechadzając się po pokoju, mówi:) : A przecież jakaś przyczyna być musi. :Wrocki (zapalając papierosa, opiera się o grzbiet fotelu. Mówi powoli, z predylekcją — znać, też wpadł na zajmujący go temat:) : Nie ulega wątpliwości. — Prawdę mówiąc, zjawisko zaobserwowane przez was na mojej osobie, które nazwałbym „ksenomimią“, nie jest mi obcym. Śledziłem je u paru osób na klinice w obserwatorium psychologicznym w szpitalu Salpêtriere. Można tu w ogóle postawić dwie hipotezy. Ksenomimia może wypływać z prostego zapatrzenia się na drugiego jako wzór i w tej formie występuje bardzo często u dzieci, u których zmysł naśladownictwa jest tak silnie rozwinięty, że ruchy tą drogą nabyte utrwalają się w późniejszym życiu. :Róża. : Sądzę, że w naszym wypadku chyba niema o tym mowy. Zmienione ruchy twoje nie naśladują ani mnie ani Ryszarda, tym mniej Adasia. :Norski. : Tak — to jasne. Rzeczywiście, to nie są ruchy żadnego z nas trojga. :Wrocki. : A zresztą z nikim tutaj od czasu, jak przybyłem, nie pozostaję w koniecznej do tego bliskiej styczności. :Róża. : Z ruchów twoich wygląda ktoś inny. (patrzy zagadkowo na Ryszarda). :Wrocki. : Pozostaje więc druga ewentualność. (z uśmiechem, zadowolony z zainteresowania Norskich:) Najprawdopodobniej wchodzi tu w grę podświadome działanie telepatii. :Róża. : Jak to rozumiesz? :Norski. : Czyżbyś przypuszczał, że ktoś wpływa na ciebie w ten sposób, że każe ci wykonywać ruchy należące do osoby trzeciej lub nawet do samego nadawcy? A może to są gesty przezeń tylko pomyślane, czysto imaginacyjne? Może one w ogóle nie należą do żadnego ściśle określonego osobnika? Może to są gesty niczyje? :Róża (patrząc szyderczo na Norskiego). : To ostatnie przypuszczenie zrobiłeś chyba tylko z całkiem teoretycznego punktu widzenia. Zdaje mi się — ono tutaj odpada jako zbyteczne. : (Norski patrzy na żonę przez chwilę, po czym miesza się i spuszcza wzrok ku ziemi. Na twarzy i w ruchach jego znać wzrastający wciąż niepokój). :Wrocki (do Norskiego). : Przypuszczenia twoje trafne lubo nie pokrywają się zupełnie z moją hipotezą. Zasadnicza różnica między nami polega na tym, że ty przypuszczasz działanie wprost świadome, przedsięwzięte w pewnym celu, gdy ja przeciwnie sądzę, iż w tym przynajmniej wypadku mamy do czynienia z wpływem podświadomym. :Norski. : Wybacz Władku — lecz niedobrze rozumiem. Sądzę, że przy telepatii koniecznym jest świadome siebie i określone pod względem kierunku wytężenie myśli i woli: nadający musi wiedzieć, na kogo działa. :Wrocki. : Niekoniecznie. :Norski. : W takim razie może przejąć depeszę ktokolwiek. :Wrocki. : Stanowczo nie. Nie każdy podlega wpływowi telepatycznemu i nie każdy poddaje się sugestii tą drogą wywołanej. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że między obu stronami wytwarza się uprzednio stosunek, bliższy uwarunkowany obcowaniem, uczuciami, wspólnością myśli, przeżyć. Stąd to nic dziwnego, że niejednokrotnie wpływ zaczyna działać nieświadomie, bo już przedtem, utorował sobie drogę podatną do przeprowadzenia operacji. :Róża. : Jak więc wyobrażasz sobie działanie telepatii w naszym, względnie w twoim wypadku? :Wrocki. : Bardzo prosto. Oto pewne indywiduum myśli o kimś od dłuższego czasu w sposób niezmiernie intensywny; ów ktoś wypełnia niemal wyłącznie jego widnokrąg myślowy, wżerając się niepodzielnie w jego duchową dziedzinę. Rozważa się głęboko jego mowę, ruchy, fizjonomię, słowem całą istotę, pozwala się opętać cudzą jaźnią. — Przypuśćmy teraz, że ową osobę, która tak wszechwładnie opanowała myśli danego osobnika, zna jeszcze ktoś drugi pozostający z opętanym w bliskich stosunkach, ktoś przy tym podatny na wpływy sugestii i nader wrażliwy — a staniemy tuż przed progiem tajemniczej dziedziny. Opętanie myślowe zacznie zwolna, bez świadomego przyczyniania się nadawcy przenosić się na wrażliwego osobnika i uzewnętrzniać n.p. w naśladowaniu gestów zamyślonego indywiduum… : (Norski opiera zachmurzone czoło na dłoni utkwiwszy zamyślony wzrok w ziemię). :Róża (po chwili milczenia). : Więc w naszym wypadku ty byłbyś właśnie owym wrażliwym osobnikiem odbierającym nieświadome prądy, które płyną od kogoś opętanego cudzymi gestami względnie cudzą jaźnią? :Wrocki. : Oczywiście. Ja byłbym tym medium, tym pośrednikiem uzewnętrzniającym na sobie ruchy, które mój nieznany nadawca rozważa. :Róża. : Szczególna interpretacja… :Norski. : Lecz owo przejęcie się obcą jaźnią musi mieć w takim razie silne zabarwienie uczuciowe? Inaczej nie da się wytłumaczyć ta jego intensywność. :Wrocki. : Zapewne. Telepatia bezpośrednia, przy tym nieświadoma, działa najsprawniej tam, gdzie wchodzi w grę uczucie. :Róża. : Czy masz na myśli miłość? :Wrocki. : Specjalnie nie — chociaż wypadki telepatyczne na tym tle zachodzą bardzo często; tu należą n. p. nadzwyczajne objawy sympatetyczne. Lecz uczucia, jak wiadomo, są różne i często bywają inne, silniejsze od tego, które wymieniłaś. :Róża (patrząc na Norskiego). : Więc… może… nienawiść? :Wrocki. : Też możliwe. Podobnie potężny wywiera skutek uczucie strachu lub grozy związane z zamyśloną jaźnią. :Róża (wpatrując się we Wrockiego, drżącym głosem). : Uczucie strachu i grozy? Jesteś tego pewny, Władku? :Wrocki. : Owszem — sam obserwowałem podobny wypadek w jednym z więzień karnych. Na podstawie mych doświadczeń stwierdziłem, że niektórzy zbrodniarze mogą działać telepatycznie na swych wrażliwych towarzyszy niedoli. Myśli ich krążące ustawicznie jak sępy, koło nieszczęsnej ofiary, działają prawdopodobnie jak mocne, jadowite wyziewy i przepajają sobą otoczenie, kłębiąc się w dzikich jak wężowisko skrętach. — W ten sposób zdarzyć się może, że morderca wpływając telepatycznie na innych, pewnego dnia ujrzy w ich ruchach ofiarę rąk własnych… :Norski (blady, wzburzony chwyta go za ramię). : Dość już! Dość już tego!… To szaleństwo!… To byłaby straszna zemsta, piekielna zemsta!… : (Róża i Wrocki obserwują go bacznie). :Wrocki (zdumiony wybuchem). : Tak, tak… Dobrześ to określił. Toby była zemsta umarłych — bez ich osobistego wdawania się… : I tu w całej grozie odsłaniają się otchłanie życia, świadcząc w znakach niesamowitych, jak okropną i dziwną zarazem jest dusza człowieka… : (Norski puszcza ramię Wrockiego i dysząc głucho, odchodzi do okna i otwiera je. Zewnątrz wpada słony oddech morza zmieszany z wiatrem podwieczornym. Lekki ruch opon i palm w salonie). :Norski (stłumionym głosem). : Trochę tutaj duszno… (patrzy zasępiony na morze; po długiej chwili ogólnego milczenia:) : Już zmierzch… :Wrocki (patrząc na zegarek). : Trzy na 8-mą. Wybaczcie, moi kochani, na chwil parę. Muszę zaglądnąć do Tassoniego; trzeba odebrać książki. Gdy wrócę, dokończymy rozmowy. Temat, jak widzę, oboje was zajął. :Róża. : O tak — bardziej nawet, niż przypuszczasz. Do widzenia, Władku — a wracaj prędko, bo czekamy z kolacją. : (Wrocki odchodzi drzwiami z lewej). SCENA 3. : (Scena ta rozgrywa się w świetle lampy z zielonym abażurem, którą wnosi już po odejściu Wrockiego lokaj i stawia na stole. Na dworze tymczasem zmierzchło się zupełnie). : (Po odejściu Wrockiego, następuje długie milczenie, w czasie którego Róża patrzy na męża wzrokiem pełnym skupionej ironii). :Róża (po długiej chwili). : Sądzę, że Władek odszedł w samą porę, pozostawiając nam samym dosnucie do końca problemu. Zdaje mi się, że teraz, po jego wstępnych objaśnieniach nas dwoje potrafi rozwiązać zagadnienie łatwiej i szybciej. :Norski (odwracając się od okna). : Tak sądzisz?… A to dlaczego? :Róża. : Bo mamy więcej danych, niż on. :Norski. : Więcej danych? Jakież to? :Róża. : Naturalnie. — Przede wszystkim wiemy oboje doskonale, czyimi ruchami tak dziwnie przesiąkł Władek. Nieprawdaż, Ryszardzie? — Znamy te gesty doskonale — tożsamość ich nie ulega najmniejszej wątpliwości. Poznaliśmy zaraz, kogo to bezwiednie naśladuje Władek. Nie możesz temu zaprzeczyć, Ryszardzie. :Norski. : Dlaczego? :Róża. : Zdradziło cię twoje zachowanie się, twoje spojrzenia. Widziałam, jak go obserwowałeś z uwagą; dostrzegłam niepokój i trwogę w twych oczach. Ta gestykulacja nie jest nam obcą, nieprawdaż? :Norski (z wysiłkiem). : No… tak… :Róża. : Pozostaje do rozstrzygnięcia zagadnienie: czyje myśli tak wszechwładnie zaprzątnęły te ruchy? : Innymi słowy: Kto na Władka działa? :Norski (patrząc na Różę). : Jedno z nas. :Róża. : Niewątpliwie. Z nikim prócz nas dwojga nie pozostaje tutaj od miesiąca w koniecznym do tego bliższym zetknięciu. :Norski. : Tak. Tym bardziej, że objawy te wystąpiły dopiero w ostatnich dniach po miesięcznym pobycie u nas. Ksenomimia rozwinęła się na terenie naszego domu, naszego otoczenia. :Róża. : Bardzo trafnie sprecyzowałeś to, Ryszardzie. Przemiany, jakie zaszły we Władku, wywodzą swój początek z naszego gruntu. Więc stoimy wobec dylematu: ty — czy ja? Które z nas jest nadawcą gestów? :Norski. : Wszystko przemawia za tobą, Różo. :Róża. : Za mną? Skądże ta pewność? :Norski. : Ty myślisz o nim ciągle, Różo. Myślisz bez przerwy, w dzień i w długie, bezsenne noce! Nawet wśród marzeń sennych nie opuszcza cię na chwilę; nieraz słyszę w nocy cichym szeptem wymawiane przez usta twoje jego imię. :Róża. : To jeszcze nie dowód. I ty o nim myślisz ciągle, Ryszardzie! Wiem o tym. Chociaż w sposób całkiem odmienny. I twoje myśli o nim zabarwione są silnie uczuciem lubo wprost przeciwnym mojemu. Ty go nienawidzisz, Ryszardzie! A nienawiść twoja jest równie silną, jak moja miłość. :Norski (ironicznie). : Więc szanse są jednakowe. :Róża. : O nie! Wszak wiesz o tym, że nie każdemu jest danym przenosić swe myśli na drugich; nie każdy umie wpływać telepatycznie na innych. :Norski. : Dlaczegóż to ma przemawiać za mną? :Róża. : Bo znamy wszyscy twoje zdolności pod tym względem. Umiesz potężnie poddawać własne sugestie. I właśnie Władek ulegał im silnie przez laty; należał do twoich najwrażliwszych mediów. Rzeczy przecież dobrze znane — nie potrzeba ich chyba przypominać… Ty jesteś nadawcą tych gestów, Ryszardzie! :Norski (nerwowo przeciąga rękę po czole, po czym ponuro, wbijając wzrok w ziemię:) : Tak… może masz słuszność, Różo… Rzecz dziwna… Właśnie ja… właśnie ja… : (Następuje długie milczenie. Na dworze tym czasem ściemniło się zupełnie. Przez drzwi otwarte na taras widać od czasu do czasu wychylający się z poza chmur księżyc, zielone i czerwone światełka na przemykających po morzu barkach; z boku z oddali pada długa, purpurowa smuga latarni morskiej. Wśród ciszy wsuwa się do pokoju Adaś i przypada do kolan matki na dywanie. Róża gładzi bezwiednie jego jasne włosy). SCENA 4. :Adaś (patrząc z lękiem na zamyślonego ojca). : Tatusiu, nie gniewaj się na mamę! :Roża (gładząc jego włosy). : Nie lękaj się, synku o mamę. Tatuś nie gniewa się — tylko zamyślony. :Norski (do Róży). : Po co on właściwie teraz do nas przyjechał? :Róża. : Pobyt jego zatem jest ci nie na rękę? :Norski. : Tak. Zrazu myślałem, że przeciwnie — wniesie ze sobą trochę pogody w to smutne zacisze. :Róża. : Stało się inaczej. :Norski. : Niestety. Odświeżył stare rany… Chwilami mam wrażenie, że tkwi w tych odwiedzinach coś szczególnego, coś jakby ukryty cel… :Róża. : Nie można go posądzić o coś podobnego. :Norski. : Ja też nie miałem na myśli świadomego zamiaru… Może kazało mu zawitać w nasze progi coś innego, czego określić nie umiem… jakiś szczególny przypadek… nie wiem… :Róża. : Może coś w rodzaju przeznaczenia?… :Norski (patrząc na nią przerażony). : Może masz słuszność..... (z obłąkaniem) W ogóle zaczynają się wkoło mnie od pewnego czasu dziać rzeczy dziwne, niewytłumaczone..... : (Adaś, który w ciągu rozmowy rodziców odszedł od kolan matki, patrzy przez otwarte drzwi tarasu na morze; chwilami staje w czerwonej smudze latarni morskiej i z dziecięcym zachwytem nurza się w purpurowym jej świetle, wyciągając w górę ręce. Gdy Norski domawia słów ostatnich, na twarzy chłopca obróconej profilem do widowni ukazuje się odcień skupionej uwagi, potem nagłego przerażenia. Patrzy bystro w dół, na schody tarasu pogrążone w półmroku; nagle wylękły cofa się ku matce i wskazując w czeluść drzwi tarasowych:) :Adaś (woła:) : Mamusiu… boję się… bardzo się boję… Patrzcie!… Tam, tam… na schodach ktoś stoi… Mamusiu! (kryje twarz we fałdach jej sukni). : (Norscy zbliżają się ku tarasowi i mimo woli przejęci strachem dziecka wypatrują ciemności nocy. Norski schodzi na pierwszy stopień w dół i nagle z przerażeniem cofając się, zasłania twarz rękoma). :Norski. : Kto to? Ha!.... (potyka się o stopień, chwieje, niemal pada). :Róża (równocześnie). : Jezus! Maria! SCENA 5. : (Z dołu wbiega schodami Wrocki, niosąc parę książek pod pachą, w płaszczu fantastycznie zarzuconym na ramiona, chwyta za rękę upadającego Ryszarda i zatrzymuje go). :Wrocki. : Cóż to wam?! Nie poznaliście mnie?… Wracam prędzej trochę, niż zapowiedziałem, a chcąc uprzyjemnić sobie powrót, obrałem drogę przez plażę i dlatego wszedłem przez ogród od strony morza... (patrzy zdumiony na oboje). :Norski (z trudem opanowując się). : Tak, to ty… (chwyta go za ramię, jakby chcąc się upewnić:) to ty… Ten twój ruch, ten nieszczęsny ruch w półcieniu i sposób zarzucenia płaszcza… Co za przeklęte przywidzenie!… Zdawało mi się, że nadchodzi… :Wrocki. : Kto taki? :Róża (odpowiadając zań, równo, spokojnie). : Prandota — Stanisław Prandota. : (Norski pod ciężarem spojrzeń obojga opuszcza ponuro głowę). '' (Zasłona). ----